


Bad Boyfriend

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds his boyfriend in a strip club one night. He doesn't deal well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cas isn't an angel, he never met the Winchesters

 

Bad Girlfriend: 

The first time that Sam saw his boyfriend on stage it was by accident. He was following Dean to the club where Dean’s current crush was a frequent patron. A little stalkerish, yes but when Dean was in love he was determined to see it through. And since they had a day off from hunting it would be a good idea to take in the local site. Their bunker was pretty much their home and the town where they were staying in was their town. And they had yet to explore it. Kevin had decided to stay, claiming that he wanted to work some more on the tablet.  So Sam followed his brother to the club entitled ‘Raven’ not the most original name and Sam kind of thought that maybe it didn’t fit the title of a gay strip club either. They sat at a table not too far from the stage and once the music started the dancer’s came out on stage. Sam wasn’t curious but he did want to see what drew people to this place night after night. There were several dancers on stage, all dressed in provocative clothing. The announcer introduced them one by one. We had ‘thunder down under’ a slim, blonde guy from Australia who had all the men and few women swooning. Then there was Rocky Macho, an ex-body builder with tattoos all over his body. He reminded Sam of one of the dancers in that movie that Dean made him watch a while back, Mystic Magic, a guy with a magic complex who liked to add magic into his dance which was, of course fake. The regulars couldn’t handle real magic. And then finally, since there were only four going on tonight, one who had everyone in the club standing up and applauding. 

The guy came out, not facing the crowd but Sam felt as though the guy’s backside seemed familiar to him.

“And now, the stripper with the most, the one who can tell your future and he sees you enjoying yourselves. The one you all have been waiting for, the Prophet!” 

Sam thought that the introduction was lame and there for the guy coming on stage would be as well.  But he was silenced. Because once the guy turned around Sam’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t move. On the stage was a familiar face, a very familiar face. Kevin Tran. His boyfriend. 

“Wow Sammy.” Dean spoke. Sam looked over and saw that Dean’s eyes were no longer glued to his crush but to Kevin, Who had on nothing but a pair of speedos barley contained him. 

“Shut up Dean.” Sam growled as he turned his attention back to his boyfriend. Kevin was up after the group did their routine, Sam waited idly while he waited for Kevin to find him. It shouldn’t be hard since they are near the stage and Sam is gigantic. 

Once the group moved on the stage, in an almost V formation, Kevin was towards the side where Sam and Dean were sitting and that’s when Kevin saw them. His eyes grew wide when he saw his boyfriend sitting there. 

Kevin instantly turned his attention back to the other patrons. No one knew he was in a relationship. That was what made him so popular with the others. And Sam didn’t, well now he does know that Kevin was doing this. 

The announcer told them there would be a five minute break for the dancers. Kevin would be the first one up when they returned. 

 

…..

Backstage, Kevin put on clothes, decent clothes and went into the bar. He needed to talk to Sam about what he was doing. He didn’t know how he would explain to the man, he couldn’t even comprehend why he was doing it. Kevin found Dean, but not Sam. 

“Hey Dean, where’s Sam? I need to talk to him.” Kevin asked. Dean was sitting at the same table, a beer in hand and eyes roaming over Kevin. He had seen a lot of the boy that he never thought possible. 

“He said something about blowing off some steam. He took the impala and left.” Dean said. “By the way kid, nice body.” Dean smirked and Kevin rolled his eyes. Ever the flirt. 

Kevin began to make his way towards the exit when his name was called. He wanted to go after Sam. To explain things to him but he also didn’t want to let down his fans. He would talk to Sam later, after all he would be home a lot earlier tonight. He told the owner of the club that he couldn’t work all night anyway. He had something planned for Sam and didn’t want to come in late. 

 

Sam drove, not to the bunker but to the town over. His friend lived there and he needed someone to talk to. Someone who’s been through this before. Ben, a friend from High school was dating this guy who stripped on the side. Ben couldn’t handle it and the two of them broke up. Sam didn’t want to break up with Kevin and he thought talking to Ben about this might help him make up his mind. 

Sam pulled up to the light blue house that his friend told him he lived in. Ben also was a hunter, which is why the two of the still kept in contact. Dean didn’t know this and Kevin would just be jealous if he knew that Sam was talking and visiting with another man. 

Sam got out the car and knocked on the door. Minutes later it opened and Ben was standing there in nothing but a towel, which he dropped at the sight of his best friend. 

“Sammy Winchester. What brings you here tonight?” Ben asked as he picked up the towel and wrapped back around his waist. 

“I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?” Sam asked. 

Ben nodded and moved to the side to let Sam in. 


	2. Chapter 2

“So what brings Sammy Winchester here? I thought that we were never to meet in person? I remember you saying it was dangerous.” Ben explained as he came down the stairs from getting dressed. Sam had taken a seat on one of Ben’s many couches, for a hunter he seemed to be the only with his head not in the game. Ben’s home was neat and tidy, there weren’t the traditional clutter that usually littered the tables and floors of hunter’s homes. Ben had photos of his family around. 

“I just need to talk to you.” Sam explained. Ben fixed them some drinks from the mini bar that Sam seemed to have missed in the room. 

Ben took a seat next to his friend. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I know you didn’t deal well when Raphe told you was stripping but I need to know, how would you have dealt with it?” Sam asked sipping on the drink.  Ben was quiet for a while, he ran his fingers through his deep red hair before sighing. 

“I don’t think anyone can fully deal with it Sam. I don’t think I could have dealt with it. Other people ogling his body, touching him. It would have been too hard. The jealousy would have spiked. And that wouldn’t have ended nicely for anyone. Why do you ask?” 

“That guy I told you I was seeing, the prophet?” Sam winced. He could never call Kevin that anymore without thinking about seeing his boyfriend in next to nothing on a stage in front of all those men. Ben nodded. “Well, tonight I discovered that he’s been stripping. And I don’t know how to handle it. But I don’t want to lose him.” 

“I don’t know how to help you Sam. I already told you, I can’t do it. I can’t be with a guy that does that. Knowing that sleazy men are touching him in places that’s meant for you or when he gives them lap dances. Sam, it’s better to let him go now.” 

Sam understood what he was saying, it would be best to let him go. But Sam was too in love with Kevin to just do that. Plus the kid had nowhere to go. No family and Demons are constantly chasing him down. He’d be a sitting duck out there and if anything happened to him it would be all Sam’s fault. 

 

By the end of Kevin’s dance, Sam still hadn’t returned. So instead of waiting for a cab Kevin hitched a ride with Dean and the guy Dean had been crushing on since they first arrived at the bunker and into the town. 

“So, Kevin. Were you ever going to tell us that you did this on the side?” Dean asked. Kevin felt himself blush. He didn’t want Sam to know about this and he didn’t want Sam’s overly sexual older brother knowing either. Dean would never let Kevin live this down. Kevin always picked on Dean for the insane amount of porn that he watched or had but this, being a stripper took the prize.  

“Shut up Dean.” Kevin responded as he looked out the window. He didn’t know how he was going to handle this. He was sure that Sam was pissed at him, why wouldn’t he be? His boyfriend was showing it all to those sleazy men. 

“Come on Kev, I just want to know. What possessed you…” and Dean didn’t use that term lightly. For all he knew Kevin probably was being possessed when he signed up to do that. “To do something like that

Kevin didn’t respond. But the guy that was driving did. 

“Leave him alone Dean. Everyone has their reasons for doing what they do. ‘m sure you’ve done something that you’re not proud of.” The man said. And Kevin was thankful that he did. There was a reason that he was doing this and he couldn’t tell Sam or everything would be messed up. 

“Come on Cas. No one strips for the fun of it.” 

Dean and the guy named Cas launched into a conversation the rest of the ride about strippers and exotic dancing. Kevin continued to stay in thought. He needed to tell Sam why he was doing this or he would lose him forever. It’s just, if he did…everything could be ruined. Sam would hate him, leave him or worse and Kevin didn’t think that he could handle that.

Cas didn’t question the bunker when he dropped them off. He just continued to stare lovingly at Dean after Dean had won the argument which turned into bet and since Cas lost, he would be spending the night with Dean. 

Once they were inside Kevin noticed that the impala wasn’t there, and if the impala wasn’t there then Sam wasn’t either. Where could he be? 

 

 

Sam had finished his drink with Ben. They said their goodbyes and Sam got into the car. Forgetting that he left his phone on the dash he noticed he had six missed calls from Kevin, and eight from Dean. He checked the last message from Dean which was no more than him telling Sam that he better bring his baby back in one piece. He then checked the one from Kevin. 

_Sam, please pick up. I get that you’re upset but we need to talk about this. It’s important that we do. Please call me back or come home. I love you._

Sam deleted the message. He wasn’t so sure if he wanted to talk to Kevin about this. He wasn’t sure in his ability to control himself by hearing whatever Kevin had to say. But also he needed to know why Kevin was doing this, why would he want to ruin everything that they had all for the sake of what? 

Sam started up the impala and began the drive back to the bunker. He thought hard about it and knew that he was going to talk to Kevin about it. He just hoped it wouldn’t be the end of their relationship. 

 


End file.
